fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Night!
Here's My second fanfiction! I like it and thought I'll have some mystery into my writing so here it goes!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Message from Author. :) Oh and REMEMBER to picture it. It helps your imagination well for me it does. Black and Grey stones build up on one another. The rooftop split into 3 different towers. The drawbridge that opens and closes to only those who can proceed through. A black miniture castle from afar was known for its dark, tile features. The castle itself was known for its long history. Through the cold windy night that same castle has seen the ages of eveything that happened in its lifetime. During the Viking times they held their prisoners from other tribes were they were torched on people on fire for. Every Halloween the Halloween Bash takes place there. Children of all ages and adults send one night partying at the castle for its celebration each year. "Nami!" the girl said from a distance. "Oh...................Hi Sera". "Are you going to the Halloween party this year?" i said. "No this year they are canceling it." I don't kniw why something about making repairs to the building or something like that. Nami said. "oh............ I said. The castle had amazing features that stick in your mind and pierce through the bright full moon as we were walking outside. Though the mountain near subsided the length of the castle in amount. ' Halloween Night' "Ow....... what are you doing?" Sera said. "It's late at night I don't think we are supposed to be here." She said. "Well if your going to be a chicken well that's too bad." I replied. "Fine" she answered. As we climbed up the castle had an aperture near the ;arge wood-like metl drawbridge. In The far distance small black shadow glowed through the full moon. That let howls heard from the woves in the nearby forest. "Did you hear that"? " I think it's best we go back home now Nami." She said. "Well scared aren't we ". I said. "No I am not!" she said. As they head into the heart if the castle the blackness surrounded captured their being. "WOW."..........."This place is so beautiful." I said. Sera who is 3 inches in the back shrieked in fear with a pertified look on her face. "T..T....THERE ARE BATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. she said. Nami's Pov "As I contiued to walk forward I look behind me to find Sera GONE. Of course to my vexation she would run off. But WHERE To?" I said thinking and panicking at the same time wondering what would happen to that idiot. My mind in the meantime was trying to find a calm and reposed moment so I wouldn't freak out. **Running** *Huff..... Huff....... Huff..* "Where did that fool of a sister go?" I said. SERA'S POV I felt a sudden urge to abscond away from that place but I Have NO idea where I am. "NAMI!!!!!!!!!! I yelled. But all I hear is the sound of grumbling and footsteps with heavy chains that went........... **Click, Clank,Click, Clank.** against the floor. I turned around to see who it was..............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I yelled. "W.....W...WHO ARE YOU????????????!!!!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Try to figure out what happened next!